Severus Snape around the world…
by Angie Snape D
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein Zauberer seine Welt verlässt. Severus Snape trifft auf seiner Reise durch das Universum auf die unterschiedlichsten Charaktere … Eine Sammlung von CrossOver-Drabbles mit unserem Meister der Zaubertränke.
1. Erlösung

Dieses CrossOver-Drabble entstand während einer forenübergreifenden Challenge des Rudels.

Unter 136 eingereichten Drabbles hat dieses den 6. Platz belegt. Darauf bin ich sehr stolz.

Lass Euch entführen in die Welt außerhalb Hogwarts'. Ich bin gespannt, ob Ihr erraten könnt, wen Severus gerade trifft.

Viel Freude!

* * *

**Erlösung**

Der nackte Oberkörper des Mannes glänzte im Schweiße.  
Immer wieder versuchte er, einen Felsblock den steilen Hang hinaufzurollen.  
Doch kaum hatte er diesen erreicht, verlor er den Halt und der Stein rollte zurück.  
So oft er sich auch mühte, es sollte ihm nicht gelingen.

„Es ehrt Sie", wandte sich Severus an den Geplagten, „dass Sie sich aufreiben.  
Aber offensichtlich scheint Ihr Mühen umsonst. Warum diese sinnlose Qual?"

„Ich tue es nicht freiwillig", erklärte der Mann schwer atmend.  
„Ich habe Gottesvater Zeus verraten und Hades verhöhnt.  
Und das hier ist meine Strafe, derer ich mich nicht erwehren kann."

Severus wich erschrocken zurück.  
Was mochte wohl schwerer wiegen: sein Leben lang diese Sisyphusarbeit zu verrichten, von der man wusste,  
sie niemals erfüllen zu können?  
Oder, wie er, sein eigenes Leben aufzugeben und zwei Herren zu dienen?

Wie von allein umfasste Severus seinem Zauberstab.  
Hatte er selbst nach vielen Jahren Erlösung gefunden, so sollte diesem Mann nun Gleiches widerfahren.  
In dem Moment als dieser den oberen Hang erreichte und der Fels wieder drohte abzugleiten,  
bewirkte ein von Severus unausgesprochener Zauber, dass der Stein nicht mehr zurück rollte sondern auf dem Hang liegen bleib.  
Der Mann war frei... so wie er seit Voldemorts Tod.

**ENDE**

**

* * *

  
**

1


	2. Über kurz oder lang

* * *

**Über kurz oder lang**

Ungeduldig fuhr sich Severus durch die Haare.  
Wieso musste es ausgerechnet dieses Kaff Keighley sein?  
Konnte es nicht auch ein Friseur in London - oder besser - gleich in Hogsmeade sein?  
Und wieso hatte Hermine ihn überhaupt überreden können... _Nein! Das konnte sie vergessen!_

Severus beobachtete argwöhnisch den barfüßigen, Scheren schwingenden Mann,  
als ihm plötzlich der Atem stockte und er unwillkürlich an seinen linken Arm fasste.

Was trug der Mann unter seinem linken Fuß für ein sonderbares Mal?  
Dunkle Erinnerungen schossen plötzlich durch seinen Geist und er schwor sich,  
über kurz oder lang an diesen Ort zurückzukehren... wenn nötig sogar zum Haareschneiden.

**ENDE**

* * *

-.-.-

_Lösung zu: Kapitel 1 - Erlösung_

_Der Gepeinigte ist Sisyphus aus der Griechischen Mythologie._

_Er galt als der verschlagenste aller Menschen, verriet u.a. die Pläne des Göttervaters Zeus__, überlistete Hades, den Gott der Unterwelt... _

_Zur Strafe verbrachte Thanatos, der Tod, ihn ins Totenreich, wo er zur Strafe einen Stein auf den Hang schaffen sollte... vergeblich.  
_


	3. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**

* * *

**

**Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Severus genoss die unendliche Stille. Keine nervenden Schüler,  
keine Direktorin mit ihren Vorschriften.  
Es war die beste Idee, sich übers Wochenende in den höchsten Norden zurückzuziehen.

Der kühle Sommer mit seiner einzigartigen Flora und  
dem faszinierenden Schauspiel des Polarlichts war die reinste Erholung.  
Außerdem konnte Severus in Ruhe nach seltenen Flechten oder Moosen für seine Zaubertränke suchen.

Doch plötzlich... etwas Großes, Weißes tauchte am Horizont auf und mit ihm eine Unmenge Leute.

„Knuuuut", hörte er die Meute rufen, „Knuuuhuuut!"

„Was, bei Merlins Unterhosen, machen die inmitten in der polaren Wildnis?",  
schnaubte Severus.  
„Nicht einmal hier kann man seine Ruhe finden!"

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**

**-.-.-**

_Lösung zu: Kapitel 2 - Über kurz oder lang_

_Die zwielichtige Person ist der Friseur Phil Allen, gespielt von Alan Rickman, unter dessen linken Fuß eine Schere und ein Kamm tätowiert sind. _

_Die Rahmenhandlung des gleichnamigen Films (engl. Blow dry) ist ein Friseurwettkampf. _


	4. Eine verfahrene Situation

**

* * *

**

**Eine **_**verfahrene**_** Situation**

Kaum dass Severus sich materialisierte,  
wurde er auch schon von einer Horde wild gewordener Schülerinnen umlagert.

„Severus!"  
„Sieht der geil aus!"  
„Ich will ein Kind von dir!"

Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte sich eine Traube um ihn gebildet.  
Es herrschte eine wilde Rangelei, denn jede dieser Hexen wollte sich an ihn drängen.  
Sie zerrten und rissen an ihm, ja, sie begrapschten ihn sogar auf unanständige Weise!

„Was, bei Merlins Bart...", donnerte Snape und konnte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick befreien.  
Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab,  
um sich mit einem _Incarcerus_ die Verrückten vom Leib zu halten.  
Der Fluch verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
Wie ein verschnürtes Paket standen sie vor ihm.

„Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was hier los ist?", herrschte er die Mädchen an.

„Ähm... Sir...", kam es leise, „Sie sind...?"

„Wir waren so überrascht, weil doch die Eröffnung erst nächstes Jahr ist."

Welche Eröffnung? Und... bei Merlins Eiern, das war gar nicht sein Wohnzimmer!  
Fast alles hier bestand aus Pappmaché. Wo war er nur hingeraten?  
Er hatte noch nie sein Ziel verfehlt!

Bis er das große Schild entdeckte:  
„The Wizarding World of Harry Potter", Orlando, Florida.

„Obliviate", flüsterte Severus schnell und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp...  
hoffentlich in _seine_ Kerker.

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**

**-.-.-**

_Lösung zu: Kapitel 3 - Ruhe vor dem Sturm_

_Den Eisbären Knut aus dem Zoologischen Garten Berlin hat wohl jeder erkannt. :)  
_


	5. Ein offenes Geheimnis

**

* * *

**

**Ein offenes Geheimnis**

Das Feuer auf der Lichtung brannte lichterloh.  
Schon seit einer geraumen Weile beobachtete Severus  
das merkwürdige Gehabe des kleinen Mannes.

Hatte ihn jemand mit einem _Tarantallegra_ belegt  
oder warum hüpfte dieser pausenlos  
und noch dazu ohrenbetäubend singend von einem Bein auf das andere?  
Und wieso durfte niemand wissen, wie er heißt,  
obwohl er den Namen doch hier so freigiebig preisgab?

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
Es wäre für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen,  
ihm dieses Geheimnis mit einem einfachen _Legilimens_ zu entlocken.  
Dieser Dummkopf merkte ja nicht einmal, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Aber der Zwerg hatte recht, sein Name klang wirklich grauenvoll.

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**

**-.-.-**

_Lösung zu: Kapitel 4 - Eine verfahrene Situation_

_In Orlando, Florida wird ein Potter-Themenpark gebaut.  
Hierhin hat sich Severus beim Apparieren verirrt. :)_


	6. Ein magischer Jugendstreich

**

* * *

**

**Ein magischer **_**Jugendstreich**_

„Wie sind Eure Namen?", fragte der rechts sitzende Juror.

„Susan und Paul", antwortete Snape und zog Minerva dicht an sich heran.

„Und was macht Ihr?"

_Welch überflüssige Frage. Na, was wohl, zaubern natürlich!_

„Wir zaubern", antwortete Minerva.

Das Klatschen des Publikums glich mehr einem Verhöhnen denn einem Beifall  
und auch die Jury guckte nicht gerade so,  
als traue sie den beiden altmodisch Gekleideten Außergewöhnliches zu...

Sie begannen mit einfachsten Zaubertricks.  
Schon ein kinderleichter _Accio_ oder _Lumos_ löste beim Publikum erste wirkliche Bewunderung aus.  
Selbst die drei Jurymitglieder zeigten plötzlich reges Interesse.

Als Severus dann auch noch mit einem _Evanesco_ Dinge verschwinden ließ,  
brandete endgültig der Beifall auf und erste Zuschauer erhoben sich aus ihren Sitzen.

Ein Blick auf die Jury verriet Severus,  
dass selbst dieser gestrenge Michael ein bewunderndes Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

„Der Sieg ist so gut wie unser, Minerva."

Doch ihr letzter Trick sollte die Halle endgültig zum Beben bringen.

Mit einem großen schwarzen Tuch verdeckte er Minerva,  
um sie nur einen winzigen Augenblick später als getigerte Katze zu präsentieren.

Der Trick war perfekt.  
Das Publikum tobte und die Juroren überschlugen sich mit ihren Komplimenten.

Zurück in Hogwarts feierten beide noch lange dieses unvergessliche Abenteuer in die Muggelwelt.

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**

**-.-.-**

_Lösung zu: Kapitel 5 - Ein offenes Geheimnis_

_Ich vermute mal, das Rumpelstilzchen haben alle erkannt. :)_


	7. Ohne Worte

**Ohne Worte**

Noch bunter... noch kitschiger als sonst  
hatte Albus die Große Halle zum Weihnachtsfest geschmückt.  
Dazu erklang seit Tagen pausenlos Musik,  
die Severus langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
An Albus' angekündigte Überraschung wagte er lieber nicht zu denken.

„Eine herrliche Dekoration", lobpreiste die tiefe Stimme neben ihm,  
„haben Sie denn schon Ihren Strumpf an den Kamin gehängt?"

„Was soll die Verkleidung, Albus!", schnarrte Severus.  
„Ich weiß, dass du es..."  
Die letzten Worte blieben dem sonst so wortgewandten Tränkemeister im Halse stecken.

„Ho ho ho", lachte der Bärtige.  
„Dann habe ich meinen ersten Weihnachtswunsch bereits erfüllt,  
nämlich dass _Sie_ einmal sprachlos sind."

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**

-.-.-

_Lösung zu: Kapitel 6 - Ein magischer Jugendstreich_

_Minerva und Severus in der Show „British got talent",  
dem Gegenstück zu unserem „Supertalent"._


	8. Eigenarten

**Eigenarten**

Severus musterte die neue Schülerin,  
die für ein Jahr aus Atlantas Eliteschule zum Austausch gekommen war.

_Eine typische Südstaatlerin_, dachte Snape.  
Sie hatte es abgelehnt, bei den anderen Mädchen im Slytherinturm zu wohnen.  
Außerdem bestand sie darauf, ihre Mammy um sich herum zu haben,  
die sich rund um die Uhr um ihr Wohl kümmerte.

Und außerdem...

Zum wiederholten Male hatte sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht erledigt,  
was das Fass des Tränkemeisters nun endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte.

„19 Uhr Nachsitzen in meinem Labor", schnarrte er.

„Aber nicht heute. Verschieben wir es auf morgen", antwortete sie,  
bauschte ihr üppiges scharlachrotes Kleid und verschwand.

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**

**-.-.-**

_Lösung zu: Kapitel 7 - Ohne Worte_

_Diese Lösung war nicht schwer.  
Der Bärtige war niemand anderer als der Weihnachtsmann. :)_

1


End file.
